Everything You Ever Wanted
by jc-1225
Summary: Sequel to Recognizing Myself. After revealing her true colors, Natari sets out on a different kind of mission, changing herself. NxH RR
1. Chapter 1

Everything You Ever Wanted

Summary: After showing Hwoarang her true colors and finding out who killed her mother, Natari is now on a different kind of quest.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken; however, I do own Natari's character.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It took a season's going by to know it's not my fault._

_I tried to be perfect._

_Tried to be honest._

_Tried to be everything that you ever wanted._

_I tried to be stronger._

_Tried to be smarter._

_Tried to be everything but you…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Wait, so Henry Rodriguez is not really your father?" Hwoarang's voice on the phone sounded a bit surprised at this as the words poured from his lips.

"That's right," I confirmed.

"And how did you find this out?"

"I'd crashed through the window with every intention of killing him but when the time came, I couldn't do it." I didn't like speaking of my weaknesses but I guess that's a need-to-know. "I dropped my dagger and I fell to my knees. I told him I was sorry and he reached down with a thumb to my cheek and wiped my tears away but then he said 'Natari, there's something else you should know. I'm not your biological father.' A sudden flash of anger fell upon me and picked up my knife and stabbed his leg. He knows that he deserved it and it didn't need to be said. I don't even think that it really hurt him and if it did he didn't let it show. He said, 'Rebekka cheated on me and I found out a few years after the divorce.' I looked up into his brown eyes and realized that he was right. My eyes are blue. My mother's were green. He didn't tell me who because I already know." I wiped a tear from my eye as I held the receiver with the other hand. "I should go. My plane leaves in an hour. I'm going back to Japan today. See you when I get in."

I smiled a bit as I hung up the phone. I packed my things and checked out of the hotel.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As I got off the plane I never would have expected to see Hwoarang there waiting for me. He greeted me with a hug and that was unexpected as well. I guess he missed me.

He kept looking over at me when he went with me to get my bag. "What?" I asked smiling a little.

"Nothing," Hwoarang smiled back. "You just seem a little different."

I gave him a quizzical look and when he didn't reply I just ignored it and picked up my bag as he followed me out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey!" I called. "Phoenix! I need to talk to you!"

Paul turned around and walked towards me. "Hey, did you ever find your dad?"

"Yeah," I poked my finger into his chest. "You're my father." He scowled at me, not understanding. "Rebekka. Do you remember the name? She looks kinda like me except her eyes aren't blue; there're green. Henry's are brown. My eyes are exactly like yours," I grinned. "Dad." Then I turned and walked away. I could still feel his confused bright blue eyes on my back as I walked.

The leaves were green and the air was hot. I hate the sun. I wish it was spring again. It was my mother's favorite season because of the _sakura._ The cherry blossoms were her favorites beside sunflowers.

When I got back to my apartment, Hwoarang was there with Asuka. "I think you two need to talk. Kazama thinks you're mad."

"Since when do you care about Asuka?"

"Never said I did but she almost killed me." She laughed at his comment.

"Did not!" Asuka turned to me. "Natari, what's wrong with you? I haven't seen much of you lately and when I have you haven't been yourself."

"Heh. Asuka, I'm sorry I haven't been 'myself' but when I wasn't that _was _me. I've hid myself from everyone, everyone except Hwoarang. I, I don't like who I am. And I just realized that recently. But I've hid from you and Jin but why, I'm not so sure." I sighed and she hugged me. "And, Asuka," she looked up and at me. "I'm not the kind to say sorry."

She smiled and broke the hug. "I'm here for you."

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Hwoarang asked. I shook my head. I had an idea but I didn't want him or Asuka to know. I had to change so that I could stand myself. People hate what they do but they never do anything to change that and if they do they just get worse. I'm going to be different.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything You Ever Wanted

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It took a season's going by to know it's not my fault._

_I tried to be perfect._

_Tried to be honest._

_Tried to be everything that you ever wanted._

_I tried to be stronger._

_Tried to be smarter._

_Tried to be everything but you…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 2

His eyes didn't see the red of the reflectors in the street. If he weren't driving straight I would have said he was drunk. But no, Hwoarang wasn't drunk. But still he drove his motorcycle on the wrong side of the road. I didn't care, or at least, part of me didn't care. But the part that did was the part that cared about Hwoarang.

I surprised even myself at the thought that I, the fearless yet at the same time scared, cold hearted girl that I was, could ever care for anyone other than my mother. I wouldn't tell him or Asuka that I cared or that I was afraid, afraid of losing them, him more than her, but her nonetheless.

Another thing that I wouldn't mention, I cared about Hwoarang's safety more than mine. I happened to be on the back of his motorcycle, arms wrapped around his waist. He looked at me through the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry, do you want to turn around and go back?"

I smiled, the wind blowing my long hair. Asuka wants to cut it. My mother always loved my hair. "No," I said. "I like this." My arms tightened around him for a moment until I loosened my grip. "Thanks," I said, letting my head fall on his shoulder. And since my eyes were adjusted to the dark, I closed my eyes and more darkness surrounded me, yet I felt safe, holding Hwoarang, the wind blowing all around me.

When we got back to my apartment, I made myself a cup of tea and thanked Hwoarang for taking me out on his bike. I was surprised at my kindness when I offered him a cup. "No thanks. Yeah, I thought you might need to clear you're head from all that thinking you've been doing. That's what usually helps me." He smiled. His smile was kind; nothing like what I would have expected that first day I'd met him. I wondered how Jin was. But then again, that was something I didn't really care much about, even though it had crossed my mind.

"So," I said, trying to sound casual. Since Jin had come to my mind, I decided to bring him up in conversation. "You haven't gone looking for Jin lately, eh?"

"Oh, no, I have. Not that I've found him. Kazama hides." Hwoarang laughed. "And besides, why should I try to find Kazama if I've got you to hang around. I haven't looked nearly as much as I would have if I hadn't met you."

I smiled at him. Cute. But that wasn't what came out. "Heh. And I'm soo much fun, aren't I?" As soon as it left my lips, I mentally cursed myself for saying something so mean. Yet, I added, "You have better things to do, I'm sure."

"No, if I had better things to do, I wouldn't be here." Hwoarang gave a puzzled look for a moment. "No, I mean, if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't." He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't discredit yourself like that." I put my hand on his. When I took it away, he pulled me into a hug.

When I pulled away, I told him that I was going to bed and that he was welcome to stay if he liked.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

In the morning, when I awoke, I walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the table.

_Natari,_

_I'm sorry I had to go without saying goodbye. I'm not usually the kind to leave notes but I thought that with you and all this drama you've been going through, it might be nice. I'm not usually considerate either. I guess some things change, but for how long, I don't know. I'll come back by to see you._

_Hwoarang_

The letter was scribbled out on the piece of paper, barely legible, red ink bleeding through the other side. The pen was left next to the paper.

I smiled, thinking of Hwoarang. I reread it before tucking it away in my dresser.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

I went to see Asuka. When she saw me, she said, "Are you ready for that haircut now?"

I snorted, "No." Again, mentally cursing myself. "I don't quite think I ever will be. So I guess I'm ready."

So I got my hair cut. No longer was it far down my leg. Now it came up to the middle of my back. My bangs were cut too. Now they fell just above my eyebrows and hung over my forehead. I wasn't sure whether I didn't like it or that I just wasn't used to it. But still, I thanked her.

Asuka hugged me. "Your mother would have been proud of you, ya know." She smiled.

"What is there to be proud of?" I asked, not returning the smile.

My answer startled her. I knew she was looking for the words to say. I knew there wasn't anything. But after a few seconds of silence, she said, "Well for one thing, you put flowers on her grave. You went to avenge for her death. You've found what you don't like and you're working to change it." She smiled again and placed her hands on my shoulders before embracing me again.

Oh, yeah, that was really something to be proud of. I didn't want to let her know that I disagreed with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything You Ever Wanted

**A/N: My brother is helping me write this one. xD**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It took a season's going by to know it's not my fault._

_I tried to be perfect._

_Tried to be honest._

_Tried to be everything that you ever wanted._

_I tried to be stronger._

_Tried to be smarter._

_Tried to be everything but you…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 3

I went home and made myself a cup of tea. I heard footsteps coming from somewhere behind me. "Hwoarang, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me?"

I heard his arms drop to his sides. "How did you know it was me?" I hadn't once looked at him.

"Asuka closes the door." Now I looked at him and smiled. "Tea or chocolate?"

"Um, chocolate." I opened a packet of hot chocolate and held the cup under the hot water faucet. I reached up with my left hand to turn off the water. My right hand, holding the cup, became unsteady and I spilled the chocolate-water all over my arm. The scalding liquid seeped through my bandage. I dropped the glass cup. It shattered in the sink. Hwoarang, now alarmed, got up from his seat at the table and ran over to me. "Here, let me help you." He handed me a towel and began picking the shards out of the sink. "It's okay," he smiled, jokingly. "I didn't really want any anyway." That made me smile. "You all right?" He asked, examining my wrist. Blood began to seep through the bandage again, wound reopened.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Glad you were here to help me." Hwoarang smiled and re-bandaged it for me. "Thanks." We sat back down at the table.

After a few moments of silence, he said, "You cut your hair?"

"Asuka did, but yeah. You like it?"

"Yeah." Hwoarang smiled. "Looks nice."

"I haven't yet decided whether I like it or not." I sighed and took a sip of my tea.

I heard a knock on my already open front door. I looked to see a blonde with shoulder-length hair. Phoenix.

"How did you find me?" I asked, biting my tongue.

"I followed your friend, here," he pointed to Hwoarang, who was sitting at the table. "I can't stay, I have a fight in twenty minutes, but I came because I need to talk to you." Paul swallowed hard.

"I have nothing to say to you." I blinked back tears.

"Just, will you let me? Please." I looked from Hwoarang to Paul. And I motioned for him to follow me into my room. I sat down on my bed and looked up at him, patiently.

"I'm listening." I bit my lip.

"I came to tell you.." He paused, swallowing again. "I'm sorry. Henry wasn't supposed to know. And Rebekka wasn't supposed to get pregnant. Rebekka and I decided that you would know when you were older."

"But then she died." I said.

"Yeah. And I didn't think I'd ever see you. Yet here you are…I'm not very good with words. And I know this probably changes nothing. But I just…wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." The tears fell. "I really would like to get to know you as my daughter. But if you hate me, I understand." I shook my head before standing up and embracing him. I think I'd longed for this, I just never realized it. "Rebekka would have been proud of you. I am." He stroked my hair softly. I looked at him. I loved his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything You Ever Wanted

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It took a season's going by to know it's not my fault._

_I tried to be perfect._

_Tried to be honest._

_Tried to be everything that you ever wanted._

_I tried to be stronger._

_Tried to be smarter._

_Tried to be everything but you…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 4

I followed my biological father to the front door of my apartment. I turned back toward the kitchen to see Hwoarang right where I had left him. "I'm going to watch the fight. You wanna come?"

"Whose fight?" Hwoarang looked at me as though he already knew.

"Asuka's and…" I hesitated, not sure how to word it. "My dad's…" Hwoarang smiled.

"Of course, I'll go."

He followed me out. Paul had already started for the park. Halfway across town, the fight was to commence at the park. We headed off on Hwoarang's motorcycle to catch up to my father. Luckily, we knew where we were going. And to get there, we had to take the highway.

When we arrived, Phoenix was nowhere to be found. The announcer said that if he did not show up in two minutes, he would be disqualified. But about thirty seconds later, Paul Phoenix came speeding toward the crowd on his bike.

"Sorry about that," he said, getting off his motorcycle. "I refuse to take Japanese freeways." He walked towards the center to where Asuka was standing. On his way, he noticed Law looking at him. His friend shook his head and rolled his eyes at him. Paul patted him on the shoulder a he walked past, "Heya, Marshall." Law, of course, still wasn't pleased with my father's entrance. But Paul didn't seem to care.

The announcer called the fight to start as soon as the players were ready and in their fighting stances. Asuka stepped forward. A punch, unexpectedly hard for such a small girl, landed to Paul's stomach. It knocked him back a bit. Asuka took advantage of his shock and moved toward him to strike again. She kicked him down. Upon rising from the dirt, Phoenix tripped her. When he got to his feet, Paul regained his composure and readied himself for a power punch. But the small girl before him broke his concentration by running into him before he could complete his punch. The wind knocked out of him, Paul stumbled back. Asuka grabbed him and flipped him over onto his back, thrashing him down on the ground. Dirt flew. My father rolled up and dove at the young Kazama. She fell backward, into the dirt. Kazama was expecting to keep the upper hand. Asuka rose from the ground, shocked and a bit mad that her outfit, once blue, was now covered in dust. She came at Phoenix with another thrust but this time he wasn't so surprised. For such a small girl, she wielded a lot of power. Paul, in a counter attack, punched Kazama in the gut and then tripped her down.

I tore my eyes away for a moment. Hwoarang was standing next to me. He noticed me looking and turned to look at me. I smiled and turned back to the fight just Asuka performed her last power punch. Paul lay flat, face down, on the ground, admitting defeat.

The announcer called out, "Asuka Kazama is the winner!" I ran up to help my father to his feet. I brushed him off and hugged him. He thanked me for being there and I smiled in reply.

Asuka noticed me and got angry in confusion. "Natari! You are supposed to be over here congratulating me! Not helping the opponent!" She stood staring at me, her hands on her hips and a disgusted look on her face.

I walked to her with Paul by my side. "Asuka, I'd like you to meet my father, Paul Phoenix." My dad smiled down at me.

The female Kazama looked at me, shocked. "This guy," she pointed, "is your dad?" I nodded. "You look nothing alike!"

I pointed to my face, "Look at my eyes."

"She looks like her mother." Paul smiled and stroked my hair. I looked up at him and smiled, hugged him.

My head buried in his shirt, I whispered, "I am so glad to have a father."

Paul kissed my hair, whispered back, "I'm so glad to one."

After a few moments more of shock from Asuka and me hugging my father, the silence was yet again broken. My friend ran at me, hugged me, nearly squeezing out my internal organs. "Oh, Natari, I'm so happy for you!"

I slid from her grasp so that I could breathe. "I know. It's not hard to tell."

Hwoarang, who I know had been watching, ran over to us now. Asuka, full of excitement, called to him cheerfully. "Did you know that they are related?"

"Yes, I did," he laughed at her excitement and awe. "Kazama," he said playfully, "You are very overdramatic."

Asuka gaped, "I am not!"

"See?" Hwoarang looked to me. "What'd I say?"

I muttered the only thing I saw fit: "Heh."


	5. Chapter 5

Everything You Ever Wanted

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It took a season's going by to know it's not my fault._

_I tried to be perfect._

_Tried to be honest._

_Tried to be everything that you ever wanted._

_I tried to be stronger._

_Tried to be smarter._

_Tried to be everything but you…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 5

Back at my apartment, I noticed a familiar face. "Hey, I've been wondering about you," I called to Jin, who was standing at the door, ready to knock. He turned around. "Where've you been?"

"Around. I'm looking for Asuka."

"Of course you are. Yeah, I've seen her. But I think she went back to the hotel or to go see her friend Xiao or something. What's with you always looking for her anyways?" I asked, unlocking the door and inviting him in.

"I look after her. She's a few years younger than me and I like to know that she's safe, you know?" Jin asked, following me inside.

"Sure. But I'm not positive she's safe with me."

"Oh? And why is that?"

I remembered my past. "I don't want to hurt her. I'm healing and she may get hurt with me. If not physically, then emotionally."

"I know how you feel," he said. "I feel that way about Ling Xiaoyu. That's why I run."

"Because you don't want to hurt her?" He nodded. I remembered when I startled him in the hallway of the hotel and he was afraid I might have been Xiao. Now I knew why. "I'm always afraid I will hurt people. So I distance myself. But Asuka. She won't leave alone. Sure, I don't mind her company once in a while but I don't want to hurt her. There was a time when I didn't care. But I think that deep inside, I really did. I just didn't know it. My greatest fear is to lose someone close." I sighed and Jin nodded. "Well, you wanted to go find Asuka. I should probably let you go, huh?"

"No. I'm content on staying here and talking with a friend." I smiled a thanks and he returned my smile. "So, what's with you and Hwoarang?"

I smiled upon hearing my friend's name. "I could ask you the same question."

He chuckled a bit. "There's nothing between Hwoarang and I. He thinks there is, but there isn't. He considers me his enemy." Jin looked back at me as if saying, 'okay, you're turn.'

"Well, he's kind of forgotten about you a bit though," I finished. "As for between Hwoarang and I, well, we're just friends. But I get the feeling that he wants to be more than just that."

"And how do you feel about that? Is that what you want?" Jin asked, curious.

"It is." I smiled. "But I don't know that it's too soon."

"Too soon?" Jin gave a quizzical look. "The time that you've known him, you mean?"

"No. My emotional state isn't quite as stable as it once was. Suppose that we do get together and then something bad happens. What then? Would I break even more?"

"I suppose it's possible. But you're a strong girl. You'd get through it." Jin's smile was encouraging. And his touch on my shoulder was kind. I smiled in thanks. "I think you should go for it."

"I'll take that into consideration."

"Where is Hwoarang anyway? Usually he is with you."

"I don't know. He offered to give me a ride back here from the park but I told him that I'd walk." I got up from the table and poured two glasses of water. "Say, why aren't you with Xiaoyu?" I asked, taking a sip.

"Hmm?" Jin asked, confused.

"Well, you care about her a lot. How come you and her aren't together? You'd be a cute couple."

"Oh. Well, I…Like I said, I don't wanna hurt her." He raised the glass to his lips. I could tell he was a little uneasy on the subject. There was something he was hiding.

"And what makes you think you would hurt her?"

"I have a gene that could destroy the earth if I let it. And every once in a while. It breaks loose and takes over my body. It turns me into a monster. All it knows is evil. I don't want her to see that. I don't want it to hurt her." Well, I found out what he was hiding. And for good reason, too.

"Then don't let it," I said coldly, biting my lip.

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Fight it. Don't let your guard down."

"I fight just to stay on top already. But I'll give it a try. Thanks." Jin smiled again. "Well, I should go. I'm going to go tell Xiao." I smiled at him in farewell and he exited my apartment.

So we both helped each other in relationship matters.

I crawled on my bed, actually tired from my walk across town. I looked at the picture next to my bed. "Mother, I finally met him today, met him as a father. And I see why you fell in love with him. He's so warm after you get past that rugged edge." I smiled to myself and fell asleep.

I was awoken by hand touching my hair. By reflex I reached up and slapped the hand away. And then I turned to my side and saw who the hand belonged to. Hwoarang. "Oh, I'm sorry," I pulled his hand back and held it in both my own.

"No, it's my fault. I didn't mean to wake you. I knocked but I guess you didn't hear me."

I laughed a bit. "You close the door?"

"Actually, yes."

"Wow, such big improvement." In all the talk, I had forgotten I was still holding his hand. He seemed to have forgotten as well. "Now, how did you know that I wasn't half naked?"

"Well, I was hoping that if you were, you'd come open the door for me anyway."

I laughed, "I'm sure you were."

"Would you have?" Hwoarang wanted to see how long he could keep this up without me changing the subject.

"No because that would be taking a chance that it may be Asuka, Jin, or Phoenix."

"So then, you would if you knew it was me?" Hwoarang smirked.

"It's a possibility. But you may never know," I said playfully. _And this is a dangerous place to play._ After a moment more or two of silence, I said, "Help me up?"

Hwoarang smiled and stood up, releasing the hold I had on him. "What would you do without me?"

"I would die," I said as he pulled me to him. I embraced him into a hug before walking out of my bedroom.

"Really, now? So if I left right now and never saw you again, you would die?"

"In a sense, yes." I walked out into the living room and sat down in my chair.

"And why is that, Natari?"

At this point, I stood back up, as he was beside me. I faced him and said, "Hwoarang, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

I reached forward and took his hand in mine, not taking my eyes off his. "Hwoarang, I have never cared for anyone, that is, until I met you. Before you, it was only my mother and I that mattered. And when my mother died, I put up a guard. Nothing mattered anymore. And I don't know how you did it, but you convinced me to take down that guard. And what fascinates me is that my real personality never scared you away. As I got to know you, I realized how much I care about you. And I…" I searched for the right words to say.

But he put a finger to my lips. "Shh, I understand." I smiled. He leaned forward and I let his lips touch mine. "I've felt the same way about you for a long time."

"And hey," I smiled. "I've also realized something else."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"Over the past few weeks, I've changed myself. And I like the change."

"I'm glad," he smiled back. "When you're happy, I'm happy."

"And I'm happiest with you." I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest.

Hwoarang just stood there for a few moments, holding me, and then finally he spoke. "Come on," he said. "Let's go for a ride."


	6. Chapter 6

Everything You Ever Wanted

Chapter 6

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It took a season's going by to know it's not my fault._

_I tried to be perfect._

_Tried to be honest._

_Tried to be everything that you ever wanted._

_I tried to be stronger._

_Tried to be smarter._

_Tried to be everything but you…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"So, Hwoarang," I said, leaning over his shoulder. "You never told me where we're going."

"You never asked," he smiled. His smile was warm.

"Well I'm asking now. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special." I had a feeling Hwoarang had something up his sleeve.

"I don't like surprises. Where are we going?"

He ignored my questions and parked his motorcycle. I sighed and followed him to the front of the building. "The Shark Tank?" I asked once I had read the sign. "What the--?"

"It's a pool hall. I thought you might like some fun. You any good?"

"We'll see." I didn't see why he couldn't just tell me where we were headed.

Inside, Hwoarang paid for a game and we got to our table. "You want to break, Natari?" he asked, racking up the balls.

"Sure," I said, taking my pool stick to the cue ball. The balls on the table scattered in different directions. A striped ball fell in one of the pockets. I looked at the table without blinking, my eyes moving gradually from side to side, planning my next shot.

"You take your time, babe," Hwoarang said as he began to walk back to the register. "I'm gonna go get a beer."

"Get me a water," I called back. I took my shot. Another stripe in. I bent down and aligned the cue ball with another striped one. Once they were aligned perfectly I swung my stick.

Just as I swung, I heard Hwoarang's voice behind me. He startled me and I missed my shot. I asked him to repeat his words, I could not make out before what he had said.

"Oh, nothing." He smirked.

"It sounded like you said that I had a nice ass."

"More or less, yeah, that is what I said." Hwoarang grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Your shot."

He put in three solids before he missed. After a while the board thinned out and it was a bit more difficult to score a ball in any of the pockets.

Hwoarang took another sip of his beer. "You sure you don't want any?"

"You just want to get me drunk so maybe you can get lucky." I bent down to take another shot.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" He smiled, not objecting to it.

"Heh." I scored a ball on my first shot but scratched on the second. Hwoarang put the ball back on the table along with the cue ball. I finished the last of my water while he took his turn. There is only one stripe left on the table. One stripe, two solids, and the eight ball. I lined up my shot. And took a swing. The last stripe landed in the corner pocket. This time I aligned the cue ball with the eight ball. I pointed to the pocket where I intended to shoot for. But I struck the cue ball in the wrong place, resulting in the ball jumping over the eight ball and landing into the pocket. I scratched. "You win," I said.

"I'd say we are evenly matched, you and I."

"Yes, that may be so," I said.

At this point, a man approached us from a neighboring table. He put a hand on my shoulder and spoke to Hwoarang. "What a nice little lady you've got here."

I turned my face to look at him. I knew that Hwoarang knew of my next move or he would have done something. "Don't touch me," I retorted.

"What is a little girl like you going to do?" he asked.

This time Hwoarang spoke. "I would listen to her. I've been on your side before."

"Nonsense!" the man exclaimed. "I won't let a girl beat me to the ground."

"You're right," I said. I twisted his arm around his back and flipped him over me. "I'm just going to do it." I turned to Hwoarang. "Let's go?" I entreated. I longed not to stay any longer. He nodded.

We exited the Shark Tank, leaving the man to pick himself up off the floor. As we walked out, the man at the counter stared at me in amazement.

We turned around the corner of the brick building to get to Hwoarang's ride. As we were turning the corner though, Hwoarang one step behind me, I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I offered a hand to the girl on the ground in front of me.

But looking up at me from under dark hair was a set of icy blue eyes. She looked different in a red and grey jumpsuit than the last time I saw her wearing a blue dress. A disgusted look on her face, Anna recognized me. "You!" She kicked my hand away and sprung up to her feet.

"I see your leg is fine now." I smirked.

"As is your arm," she retorted.

Hwoarang leaned over and whispered in my ear, "This is her, huh?" I raised my eyebrows in response.

"So you ever find the _real _culprit?" she asked.

"Yeah. And I really am sorry for accusing you like that. My source was the one who killed her."

"Yeah, well, congratulations. It still doesn't change the fact that I despise you. But as long as you know it's not me. I am a forgiving person but I don't know how to forgive those who have tried to kill me. My sister is an exception." Anna still glared at me suspiciously.

"You look as though I'm going to pull out a knife and kill you," I said.

"I don't know that you won't," she answered.

"I am unarmed," I replied. "Search me if you'd like." I held up my arms. "And it's not like I'm wearing a coat. You should be able to see my weapons."

"Depends where you put them." She sounded like she knew from experience. I raised my eyebrows in response. Unashamed, Anna felt me up and down, in every crevice of my body, very thoroughly to be sure not to miss anything.

Hwoarang looked as though he was enjoying it. "You want to search me too?"

I gave him a glare and Anna rolled her eyes. When he saw me, he remembered who he was talking to.

When Anna had gotten to her feet, she began to get into a fighting stance. "I need to show you what I'm really made of," she smirked.


	7. Chapter 7 LAST

Everything You Ever Wanted

A/N: Sorry I have been gone so long. I've been busy. But I'm here now. And this is going to be the last chapter guys.

Chapter 7

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It took a season's going by to know it's not my fault._

_I tried to be perfect._

_Tried to be honest._

_Tried to be everything that you ever wanted._

_I tried to be stronger._

_Tried to be smarter._

_Tried to be everything but you…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"I have no reason to fight you," I said, standing my guard despite my speech.

"I want revenge. You owe me this. I wasn't able to fight back before. Now save me my dignity and fight back!" Anna screamed back.

I wanted to just step around her and wait for Hwoarang at his bike. But I decided to grant her this respect. She was right. I did owe it to her.

Since she was the aggressive one in this fight, I let her come at me. Anna ran with a power thrust. But I held my ground. She executed an array of kicks to my face. My face began to sting and a bit of blood spurted from my nostrils but I pressed on. I wiped the blood away. I wasn't about to let that stop me.

The brunette grabbed at my arm, pulling it down. Soon I found myself lying on my back on the concrete. I flipped backwards, kicking Anna in the face. But this gave her an advantage. She only stumbled back a bit. My back was to her.

I felt Anna climb up my arm and drape a leg over my shoulder. She leaned forward and we both toppled to the ground but she still had control, just as she liked. She pulled at my leg until she heard the bone pop.

With this I just lay there.

I hadn't been expecting this. But I wasn't much up to fighting with her anyhow.

Anna stared down at me. The way she was leaning over I could see down her shirt. "You done?"

"Are you?" I breathed.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I am." Anna reached down a hand to help me to my feet.

"Okay then. So we're even?"

"Yes," Anna replied. "Truce." She shook my hand and just kept walking. Hwoarang and I began walking to where he parked his bike.

"Just like that?" He spoke as though he'd been expecting more.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged.

"Just seems kind of…weird." With that he left it alone and took my hand.

……………………………………………………………………………

Back at my apartment, I was visiting with Asuka and my father. We laughed and joked. Occasionally Hwoarang would say something and Asuka would be doubled over laughing so hard. Once she even ended up on the floor.

Then the phone rang and I went into my room to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Natari?" The voice on the other end was rugged and familiar. "It's…it's Henry."

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"But why should it be you who is apologizing? I should be the one to say sorry. I kept something from you all your life. I treated you so badly because of my own guilt." He sounded close to tears.

"What were you guilt of though?"

"Maybe guilt wasn't the right word." Henry thought a moment. "I was just so wrapped up in the thought of how you came to be that I didn't even realize that you had no idea and that you were in fact a human being too."

"Well, I accept your apology. How's your wife? Did she stay with you?" I asked.

"Yes, she did. Penelope is well. She refused to clean the house up and I had to do it myself. But she is well."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You were angry. And you had every right." Henry spoke as though she'd done nothing wrong by breaking into his house.

"Well, I'm glad that things worked out." I smiled.

"I have to go, I've got another call. You take care, Natari." I hung up with my ex-father and was finally at peace with him.

I walked back into the other room. "Who was that, Natari?" Asuka asked me when I'd entered the kitchen.

"Henry Rodriguez."

"What'd he want?" my father asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing to worry about." I smiled and hugged him.

Asuka decided that she wanted in too. She wrapped her arms around Paul and I.

I glanced over at Hwoarang. He was standing with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Asuka must have looked at him too because the next thing I knew he was hugging all of us as well.

"Okay guys, I'm squished. Let me out," I said, squeezing past them all. "Now I'm feeling kind of claustrophobic. I'm going for a walk."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Leaves fell all around me. When I reached my destination, I noticed the grass and the grave stones covered with different colored leaves.

I stopped t the grave of Rebekka Motoshima. I fell to my knees in front of the stone.

"Okaasan, here I am." I laid a fresh sunflower down for her. "I am happy with myself. I am at peace with my enemies. I have a wonderful man in my life. I know my father. Thank you, mother. Happy birthday."


End file.
